My First Lemon Fanfic
by death mega sega
Summary: I wrote this on my trip to and from school today on my phone. This is the first lemon (sex) fanfic that I've ever written. TailsXAmy
1. Chapter 1

The party was loud. So many people. Out made the fox feel dizzy almost. The alcohol was what really did it. It put him over the top. He was plenty old enough to drink.

Tails had lost count of how much he had had. He wonder if the servers were keeping count for him. They must be really good at math of they know how many everyone had had so far.

Everyone was well inebriated and having a great time. And it was a great celebration. Tails found himself staring at the girls dancing on the dance floor. They were all pretty and Tails contemplated going up and asking for a dance.

another sip of alcohol and he looked at his drink.

"Nah." Tails told himself. He would only make a fool of himself. He wasn't even sure if he could walk without falling right now.

Tails stood up on oddly sturdy knees. He felt a little off balance as he walked out of the party. He shuffled through his pockets and pulled out the keys to his plane.

How come no one had taken them?

Tails shrugged as he opened the plane and got in.

"Tails!" A female voice caught his attention. "You're not sober enough to drive."

Tails smiled. So someone noticed him leaving. He looked up and saw Amy, who jumped onto the plane.

Tails pulled out a cane from the back. "I just wanted to get this so I can walk home a little more steady."

"So long as you don't try to drive." Amy crossed her arms.

Tails nodded as he got out of the plane. He locked the cockpit and picked up the pink hedgehog. A moment later and they were on the ground.

"You can still fly straight?" Amy seemed amazed.

Tails shrugged. "Amazingly. How much have you had?" Tails grabbed Amy's arm to help steady her as she nearly fell face first into the concrete.

"Enough." Amy giggled. "I just didn't want you to drive drunk."

Tails nodded.

"Um... Tails?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Which way do I go to get to my house?"

Tails stared blankly at her. "Come with me."

They walked to the train station. Tails got there and then it hit him, he didn't know what stop on the train was Amy's.

He sighed. "I have no clue where your place is. Do you mind sleeping over at my place?"

"Like a sleep over?" Amy mused. Tails nodded and a moment later Amy started singing 'Sleep Over' in a cute little tune.

Tails rubbed his temple as they boarded the train.

The cold air on the walk to Tails' workshop felt great to them. Though it wasn't enough to sober them up. Tails opened the door and closed it the moment stepped into the place. She was still singing sleep over as Tails showed her to where she would sleep.

Tails went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. It was his normal routine and then he would take a shower and go to sleep. He pulled out a spare unopened toothbrush. Amy might want to brush her teeth too.

Tails found Amy laying on the bed. She was still singing sleep over. Tails placed the spare toothbrush on the night table by the bed. He sat on the bed and laid across the woman.

"Any chance you going to stop singing that?" Tails asked.

"I can't sing with you on my tummy." Amy pouted as she looked at the fox who merely smirked back at her. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"As beautiful as your voice is, that song was getting annoying." Tails stated as he ran a finger along her cheek.

Amy bent forward, hugging the fox. It was as if she had half curled up. Tails wasn't sure if she meant to her not, but her lips were now on his.

Tails wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or his hormones that made him kiss her back. But he soon turned off the part of his brain that was always thinking and just allowed his instincts to take over.

Amy had also told the logical part of her brain to shush as she deepened the kiss. She lipped his lips for entry and sure enough, his mouth opened. Their tongues did a dance together as they explored each other.

Amy held Tails by his shoulders firmly. Tails allowed his hands to explore Amy's body, but he was limited with Amy holding him down across her lap.

when they broke from their kisses for air, Tails shot to sitting up. Amy seemed confused and almost hurt. Did he see kissing her as a mistake?

Tails pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor as he kicked off his shoes and socks. He wasn't going to need to them.

Amy couldn't help but smile as the fox grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Tails happily explored Amy's body with his hands as he deepened the kiss.

He pulled Amy into his lap in one quick movement. Tails wrapped his arms around her for support before pulling off his gloves. He tossed them in the direction of the nightstand. He grabbed Amy's hands and slid her gloves off. He tossed then in the same direction as his.

Tails kissed a line to her neck and suckled her flesh. His teeth lightly grazing the area. It would leave a hickey, but Tails didn't care. Right now, she was his. They would worry about hickeys in the morning.

"Can I undress you some more?" Tails whispered into her ear.

Amy smiled as she kissed Tails neck, causing a possible hickey on his neck too. She pulled back with a devilish smirk as she pulled off her shirt.

Tails smiled as he took in the lacey bra she was wearing. The lacey part made a floral design. It was slightly see through, so he could clearly see her erect nipples. Tails licked his lips in want.

He began kissing Amy's neck while she was taking off her boots. His hands messaging her chest. His kisses lead down until he brought in one of her breasts into his mouth. His suckled her through the bra. Amy let out a moan.

There was a thump on the ground. Amy kicked her boots and socks off of the bed. She continued to move around a bit as she moaned to Tails stimulation. He switched breast every so often, leaving his hand to message the other.

Tails gasped and pulled back as he felt something tugging on his belt. He looked and found Amy trying to undo the buckle. He also didn't fail to notice that she was now completely naked.

"You've been busy," Tails chuckled.

Amy nodded. "Your turn now," she tugged softly on the belt. She wore the sweetest smile.

Tails laughed as he undid the buckle and pulled down his pants and boxers. He sat back to kick them off. His boner seemed to pop up, happy and excited to be out.

Though it wasn't out long before it was incased in Amy's mouth. Tails through back his head in a moan. Amy swirled her tongue around his shaft as she went up and down.

Tails let out moans of pleasure. He wanted to pleasure her too. He drifted his hand up her thigh. With his pointer finger, he ran his finger along the opening of her vagina and was surprised that it was already quite moist. He focused his attention to playing with her clitoris.

Amy pulled back in a moan. Tails smirked as he saw her juices slowly pouring for her.

Tails moved himself to were he could get better access under her. He licked her clitoris and smiled at the way her knees bucked. Her moan was almost as delicious as she was.

Tails swirled his tongue before exploring the rest of her vagina. Amy still moaned, though she had gone back to giving Tails a blowjob, so they were muffled. Though the vibrations of her moans only made the fox want her more.

Tails stuck his tongue inside her. She tensed up as she moaned. Her nails digging into his knee, leaving small scars. Tails slammed his head back as he came.

Heavy breaths were all he made as Amy licked up the white liquid. She came up and kissed him and he returned the favor.

"You taste a lot better then any flower I've ever had to eat while camping." Tails smiled.

Amy burst into laughter. "Did you just make a pun?"

"Yes," he nodded.

She rolled over laughing.

"Ruined the mood?" Tails arched a brow. That's normally how his relationships worked. If they even made it far enough into the relationship for sex, Tails would at some point open his mouth with a stupid pun and then the women would leave. Apparently they didn't care much for sex jokes, much less puns.

Amy rolled back over. Her laughter had quieted. She kissed the fox as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she deepened the kiss. Tails brought his hand through her hair to pull her closer as the other wrapped around her waist.

Amy pulled back with a smile on her face. Their foreheads touched as emerald eyes met blue.

"Your little soldier is awake and at attention." She glanced down at Tails' once again erect penis.

"Of course he is," Tails laughed, "He's drunk."

Amy laughed. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "Can I put inside me?"

"Oh Chaos," Tails breathed. The sensation of her hot breath only made his boner stronger. "Anytime," came a moment later.

"You're going to regret that answer later," Amy giggled.

Tails looked Amy up and down. "Oh trust me, I will not."

Amy laughed as she straddled him. She kissed him as she grabbed his shaft. She carefully eased himself inside of her. Then Amy ran into a problem, the fox was bigger than any of her previous partners. By a lot. She only had a little over half of him inside her and she starting to feel pain. Pain that said "Too much."

Tails noticed this as he gave her a peak on the cheek. "Amy what are the names of the Chao in the Chao garden in Station Square?"

Amy arched an eyebrow. "There's Sephie, HatOnMe, Mikki, Sh-AAh!" Amy gasped in pain as Tails rammed himself inside of her.

Tails kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry, I just needed to distract you a moment. You can move when you're ready."

Amy took in some heavy breathes. She hadn't expected the two tailed fox to do that. "How often do you have to do that?"

"Too often," Tails planted kisses on her neck, "Let's not talk about that now."

Amy kissed his head as she moved her hips. It still hurt from the size, yet it felt really good. Tails held her hips as she slowly moved up and down. They kissed as she picked up the pace.

Tails massaged her breast as the kissed. Tails added a thrust of his own every so often which caused Amy to moan.

Tails began kissing her neck as he listened to her moan. He liked those. He flipped her over with a broad smile.

"Mind if I become the dominant one for a while?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Amy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Give me your all," she dared.

Tails chuckled at the challenge. To his credit, he gave it his all with each thrust. Amy's moans sounded like a beautiful siren calling him out to sea. Tails kissed her all over. Amy's nails drew lines down his back.

Amy let out a loud yell as she came. Her throat becoming soar from the intensity. She hugged Tails as she rode out her orgasm. Tails came shortly after.

He carefully laid Amy down on her back. He pulled himself out and laid down beside the panting female. He wrapped his arm and tails around her. He kissed her forehead and then her cheek. He moved a pink quill out of her face.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Amy nodded as she buried herself into his chest. "That was great." Tails could feel her smile against his chest.

They fell asleep within moments.

[][][][][][][]

KRISSIE: I could continue with this story. Like them dealing with the morning after, yadda yadda, but I feel like this is getting long on my phone, so take it. I wrote my first ever sex scene and now I'm off to eat dinner. If you would like to see more, just let me know and I might write it.


	2. Chapter 2

KRISSIE: This is a continuation of my First Lemon Fanfic. Just a heads up before you read. This of NSFW.

[][][][{

 **Sonic the Hedgehog** felt that something was off in Tails' home when he entered. He dropped the bag of tacos he got from a few countries away on the kitchen table.

"Hey Tails!" He called loudly as he zipped through the fox's lab. Tails wasn't there, however. Sonic found himself calling for his little brother as he zipped back through the house. Tails wasn't asleep in his room.

Sonic face was smacked with a door. It was the door to the guest room. It closed a moment later and tired blue eyes stared at Sonic. "Tails!" Sonic hopped up with a smile then froze. Tails had a hickey on his neck and several scratches from nails on his arms. And even a nasty impression of nails on his knee. "Why are you naked?"

"Uh..." Tails avoided eye contact. "Is it a crime to be naked in my own house?"

Sonic arched an eyebrow. The gears in his head were working and dots were connecting. "We're both grown. You don't have to his the fact you had sex from me." Sonic shook his head.

Tails coughed loudly as he sputtered before regaining composure. "I know. It's just that... Listen she's still asleep," Tails pointed at the closed door. "So um... Would you..."

Sonic held up a hand. "I got ya. I'll see you for a late lunch." Sonic began to leave.

"Thank you," Tails sighed.

"Oh Tails," Sonic turned back with a teasing able.

"Yes?"

"This is the first girl to stay even with whatever horrible pun you said. I say that is a keeper." The blue blur winked. Tails turned a bright cherry red. "Also there are tacos on the table." And with that, he zipped out and locked the front door behind him.

Tails took a deep breath to calm his flushed face. He went to the bathroom to pee like he had originally planned before returning to bed.

He smiled as he found Amy there. Her pink quills were everywhere, but Tails liked that. He crawled into the bed and hugged her to him.

"Where'd you go?" Amy spoke in a half awake tone.

"Bathroom." Tails answered as he played with her hair. "Did I wake you?"

Amy shook her head into his chest. "I heard Sonic looking for you. You should go talk to him."

"I met him in the hall. He brought tacos. They're on the kitchen table." Tails wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

Amy nodded in understanding. She gave a small yawn as she went back to sleep.

Tails found himself playing with Amy's hair. It was peaceful and he found himself lulling back to sleep. He grabbed the blanket and drew it over them. He was glad it was thin and cool to the touch.

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it didn't last long as a loud knocking began at the bedroom door.

"Tails!" Sonic's voiced called.

Tails growled as he got up. He was having a good dream. His blue eyes met wide green ones. Amy was awake and sober it seemed. She looked like she wanted to bolt that moment. Tails didn't blame her. How was he supposed to explain to his big bro that he slept with someone Sonic treated like his baby sister? Tails didn't like the idea of a lecture.

"Just stay put," Tails whispered as he tossed the blanket of her head. He pulled opened the door and started at Sonic blankly. "You're loud." He stated simply.

Sonic chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. But it hit me that you might not have used protection last night, So I picked this up for you." He handed Tails a box with Plan B written on it in pink letters. "You're not ready for kids yet."

Tails nodded as he tapped the box with his fingers. "Thank you for your concern."

"Well I'm off. We're having a late lunch. Remember that." Sonic zoomed off at that.

Tails nodded as he walked back into the room. He glanced at the clock. It was 1:22. Late lunch for Sonic was 3-4. He had time. He was sure Amy would want to talk.

"Sonic brought this." He held up the package to Amy. "Do you know how to take it?"

Amy nodded as she wrapped the blanket around herself. She sat up in the room. "Can I take a shower?"

"Go for it. I'll bring you a pair of my pjs." Tails answered.

Amy nodded as she got up. She took the box from the fox as she made her way to the bathroom.

The hot shower gave her time to think. So she had slept with Tails. That was a fact. She popped the pill into her mouth as she stood under the hot water. Tails seemed calm, so it wasn't a big deal. She swallowed the pull. She just taken the emergency contraception. So she most likely wasn't going to be pregnant. Though she had heard of times where the day after pill didn't always work. She took a deep breath.

She would cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, she would just hope for the best. Take a test in a month and see. She would need to discuss that with Tails though.

She walked into the kitchen and found Tails pulling tacos out of the microwave. He placed them evenly on two pages. Hot sauce was already on the table. Tails' fur was slightly damp from his shower.

"Morning," Tails greeted as he placed the plates on the table.

"Morning." Amy replied.

Tails opened the fridge and pulled out a gallon of orange juice. "Do you want juice, milk, or soda?"

"Juice please." Amy grabbed two cups from his cabinet.

They ate in silence. It was almost awkward and deafening in a way. Amy swallowed down her last bite of food. She tapped her fingers on the glass her juice was in.

"I'm going to take a test in a month," she stated.

Tails nodded, "That would be wise. I've also been tested,"

"I know," Amy nodded, "I was the nurse at the clinic you and your ex went to. You're clean. So am I, by the way."

Tails took a sip of his juice. "I forgot to ask, but are you on birth control?"

"I took my first shot last month," Amy stated. "But it's my first time taking the shot, so I don't know how it well it works yet. I've taken the Plan B, but just in case, I'm going to take a home test in a month."

Tails nodded. "That leaves the slim chance of pregnancy. What do you want to do if it comes back positive?"

Amy thought for a long time. "I don't want children yet. I'm sure you feel the same."

Tails nodded. "That leaves the options of give the child up for adoption or abortion open."

"Those are big options." Amy muttered. "Would I be a horrible person if I chose abortion?"

"No." Tails shook his head. "I actually like that option most. It means we don't have to deal with the guilt of sending our kid to an orphanage."

Amy sighed in relief. "I was afraid you would disagree with me. Or even hate me for picking that option."

Tails laughed. "It's the most logical option. We don't want kids right now. I'd feel bad for putting a kid in an orphanage. I'm sure you would too. So the logical option is an abortion if you turn up pregnant."

Amy nodded. She was so glad that Tails was so logical. "Let's do ourselves a favor and never speak of this, ok?"

"Agreed." Tails nodded.

 **A month later,** Amy Rose was pacing her living room. She was re-reading the directions. She had followed them to a T. Now was the most agonizing part - waiting. She felt that the test couldn't be done quick enough. The kitchen timer was slowly ticking by.

Amy jumped when her phone rang. She answered with a chirper greeting. "Hi Bunnie, what's up?"

"Hi Suga!" The rabbit's voice filled Amy's ear. "I was wondering if you wanted to come ice skating with us today."

Amy pondered the idea. She liked the idea. "It'll take a few minutes for me to get ready. I'm kind of wai..." Amy jumped as the kitchen timer went off. She turn it off before rushing into the bathroom. She picked up the stick and stared intently at the screen. Amy cheered. "Yes! I'm not pregnant. Oh thank chaos!"

"Ah..." Bunnie chuckled. "So wanna talk about this little scare?"

"Nope." Amy answered, embarrassed that she forgot the rabbit was on the phone. "I'll meet you guys at the ice rink in 20 minutes."

"Ok. See you later." Bunnie giggled.

Amy rushed into a change of clothes as she sent Tails a quick text with a picture of the test.

 **At Tails' workshop,** Tails was working on another invention when his phone went off. He picked it up and read it. He nodded as texted back 'k.'

He deleted the messages from his phone in case Sonic accidentally picked his up. They really ought to get different looking phones.

Tails shrugged. Maybe he'd bring it up to his big bro later. He went back to tinkering on his machine.

[][][][]

KRISSIE: Getting this to keep its proper formatting for FanFiction is being a pain in the neck. This is the end of this little short. I also want you guys to know that I do have commissions open if any of you are interested.


End file.
